Broken Inside
by Hashigami
Summary: "Draco is an arrogant, evil child!" Some might say, but he is only a child after all. This is the story of Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts and the preasure that came with the task the dark lord gave him and how he was forced to accept help from his worst enemy, or maybe it's more than friendship.. When you are broken, nothing matters anymore Warnings:Spoilers,Drarry,Hardcoreyaoi,ect
1. Intrudition

_This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic and I can tell now that it was awile sience I read the 6th book so some details will be wrong, deal w/ it. No, I shouldn't be like that, Ill have no readers then. But as you will notice, my english sucks.. But to my defence, so does my Word, it always say different than what it is so.. _

_I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters or much talent but I do own this story and I will try to post chapters as I finish them. _  
_But reviews makes me work faster, just sayin'. _

_This is a story about Draco Malfoy and his struggles, a story about a lonely child and his fears. _  
_R&R, please_

* * *

Everything was pitch-black. So black that you wouldn't even see your hand even if you held it just some centimeters from your face. So black that every shadow turn into a monster and every sound is transformed into the sound of a serial killer's boot as he track you down on his way to kill you.  
Suddenly a light was lit some meters from him and he turned his head towards it. He could make out a child from the darkness, the child had blonde hair and gray eyes and ran around and the boy's laugh was the only thing that dared to break the silence.  
He took some step towards the sound and soon he could clearly see the scene before him. The room was lit with one lonely candle to keep out the night and the child was chasing the brown lightning that was the family's cat.  
The child tried to grab the cat and every time he missed he smiled and another happy sound followed the other. Even the cat seemed amused by this game as he ran as close to the kid as he dared to then bolt off again and bring out the sound into the empty room.  
Or so they both thought.

A flash of green came through the room, so powerful that it blew out the candle on its way. The child didn't have time to think, nor act, as the bolt met the cat and the cat fell down to never move again.  
He heard a short spell from his father and then the room was lit up as if one hundred candles were placed at the tip of his father's wand. But the boy only had eyes for his pet as he took it up in his arms,  
"S-scorpius? H-hey scorpius, wake up! You can't fall asleep now, we haven't finished playing yet! Scorpius!" The boy gently shook the cat in his arms but it didn't move at all, just lay there in his eternal sleep. Tears started to fall from the boys young eyes,  
"Wake up!" he wanted to scream but the words left him as only a whisper. The man looked as his son and he could almost feel the anger in the man's present.  
"Didn't I tell you to go to bed?" The man asked and his voice was almost shaking with rage. "You killed him, Dad! Why did you kill him?" The child cried out with tears running from his face and his small hands closed as fists.  
"I told you to go to bed but you didn't! You disobeyed me." The man said and his light blond hair almost glowed in the bright light. "You killed him!" The child screamed as high his tiny voice could go. Then the man's voice filled the room and screamed the word that would haunt his child for the rest of his life; "Crusio!"

He turned his eyes away but he couldn't keep the child's scream out of his mind. Tears fell from his eyes while he waited for her to come, come and end the scream that broke his heart. "Lucius?! It's Draco, your son! Stop it! STOP IT!".

There she was, the only person he accepted as his family; His mother with the beautiful voice and face. But the face was now covered in pain and fear. She run to the man that is her husband and grab his arm, forcing him to end the spell on the boy that now just lay there, as unmoving as the cat next to him.  
The man gives the woman a single slap on the cheek that made her fall down to the floor before he put his wand back, "I have no son." He said coldly before exiting the room. The scene started to fade in the corners, as he knew it would. It always did. The woman ran to the child and put his head into her knee and hugged him and started to pet his hair. "Shh.. Don't cry. You are safe now.. He has been this way since The dark lord died. It's not your fault. He loves you very much."

The woman kept on whispering sweet nothings in his ears as everything faded to black and the only thing he could hear was a soft whisper in his mind.  
A whisper about that everything would be OK one day,  
a whisper about that he really was loved,  
a voice that whispered 'Crusio'.


	2. Rawenclawers and eyebrows

_Heh, hii~_

_I wish that I could say something really good, a really good reason to why I haven't updated in forever. But I don't have any.. Well, I have 4 two pages esseys that due next week but that I remembered yesterday so. _  
_But anyway, I don't really have a storyline for this story. I mean I have but I don't really know so here it is;_  
_I need your help. Review and help me how this story will go (yes it will be about Draco's depression and Harry helping it but I need more ideas.)_

_Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter... And never will... *Goes and cry in a courner* R&R.._

* * *

The boys eyes flew open and he first didn't recognize where he was. It took a while for him to remember that the green room in fact was where he should be, it was the first morning at his 6th year at Hogwarts after all.  
He grabbed his short blond hair as he pulled the green velvet blanket off his body and stood up. He waited a while for the black dots that covered his sight to go away before he went to his drawer and took out his uniform and started changing into its familiar texture.  
When he was done he looked around in his room. Exactly; His room. He was the only student he knew in the school that had a room of his own and he still didn't know how much his parent's got to pay for it.  
It was decorated in silver, green and black and looked modern and clean. On top of the black drawer it was some pictures placed.  
One showed himself as a child, his blond hair in a back slick and a proud smile on his lips as he posed in his new Hogwarts outfit. Draco smiled slightly at the memory before he took one last look into the mirror and once again made sure that none of his blond hair was out of place before he opened the door and went out into the corridor that lead to the common room.

He was glad that he decides to take the thicker shirt as he felt the cold air hit his body. He stroked the black leather couch before he went out the portrait hole and down the moving stairs.  
He also got a chance to use the new curse words he had learned during the summer as he forgot the hidden step and fell to the floor as it disappeared under him. He went into the great hall and he could at once feel the glares that pierced through him the moment he entered.  
He could feel the fear that the younger students and the irritation of the older. This was the only time he really felt that he actually was noticed as everyone followed his steps as he went to his usual place on the Slytherin table.  
His face was frozen at a serious state and his eyes pierced through everything that had the misfortune to get in his way. He got his usual pumpkin-juice and a sandwich and looked around the familiar hall.

There was the usual Hufflepuff table, not so many of them were up at this hour, after all it was 2 hours before the lesion started and Hufflepuffels was known for showing up to the lesion sometimes even seconds before it started, panting and with a smile on their face for succeeding in the task to not come late.  
Almost all of the Rawenclawers were up, even if some looked more awake while others had their heads on the tables, loudly asleep much to their housemates' amusements as they got a chance to practice the last year's eyebrow-coloring spell while trying to keep their laughs silence to not wake them up. But it wasn't that he was looking for, no.

The person he was looking for was seated at the table furthest away, with his green eyes looking at the pie in front of him and his ash-black hair covering the scar on his face.  
Harry Potter, the reason to why The dark lord die, the reason to why his father hated him, the reason to why his life was a hell. And Draco hated him with all his heart.

He could feel his nails digging into his skin as his hands turned into fists.  
If it weren't for the fact that he were with many other students and under the watchful eyes of the teacher he would have attacked Harry with every spell he knew of and leave him as an unrecognizable bloody -.. Well thing!, at his feats and walk away.  
To make him feel the pain he have made him go through. It was hard enough not to kill him on the train, to just kick him when he wanted to kill him with every fiber of his being.  
He took an angry bite at the green apple he found in his hand and its fruit juice ran like blood from his mouth before he wiped it away with the back of his pale hand.  
"Draco." He heard a grunting behind him and he turned around, "Finally decided to wake up, Crabbe? Goyle?" he asked with an almost bored look on his face as his 'friends' dumped down next to him and started to almost throw food in their mouths, making the slight appetite he had to go away and he putted the half eaten apple down on his golden plate.

"Go u alho 'ave poshong, 'aco?" Goyle asked while he pressed another pie into his already full mouth. "Haven't your mother taught you to not eat while your mouth full?"  
Draco asked and opened The Daily Prophet that the owl dropt and he with his seeker reflexes caught in his hand. "O', 'orry."  
He said and swallowed more than Draco thought ever was possible before he started to speak again, "Do you also have posion, Draco?" Goyle almost didn't ask the question before he started to shuffle food down his throat again.  
Draco just read the paper and tried not to get too much chewed food that both Crabbe and Goyle were throwing everywhere before he nodded, "Yeah, with Gryffindor."  
He almost sighed, another lesson with them, another lesson to try to kill the urge to kill _him_. He looked down at the paper one last time before he put it aside and stood up, "See you at class, Goyle. Crabbe, don't get late."  
He didn't even wait for the groaning sound that ment that they had heard him come before he went out of the great hall with a last glare at the potter kid. He didn't really know where his feets were taking him as he went around in the castle.  
Before he knew it he was at his room again, sitting down on his made bed. He looked down at his arm and the dark mark that covered it before grabbed his hair.

How could he preform the action The dark lord gave him? How could he kill someone? He took some deep breaths to calm himself down, it was too late to change something after all, and he already was a part of it all, no way out.  
He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. Sleep, he could really need that after all the sleepless nights he laid awake too. He looked at the watch on his arm. 8 am, still an hour until the class started.  
He sighed and wished himself good luck with keeping both himself and Harry alive the whole day.  
As if it was actually possible.


	3. Hatred and melted velvet

_Hi~ Another chapter up. Yep, I post this at 01:14 (explains the spelling). Nope, I don't have a life._  
_I like this chapter really and so on but I am a bit dissapointed at you guys with the lack of reviews, I got very sadface and didn't know if I should conrinue on this or not. I like it when you favorite and follow and so on but I love it when you review, so that I know iff you guys miss something or how I can make things better or just if you want to talk or give me ideas (believe me; I need them.)_  
_I have alot of things with school and so but I have a break now so I decided to write a chapter for you guys. :3_  
_Oh, I still don't own Harry potter or anything with the serie to do. Yet! Not until my timemachine is done. _

_I really lov writing Draco's mood swings xD he's fun._

* * *

He opened his eyes with a heart that felt as it was going to explode because of his dream. As usual.  
He looked at his watch, 10 minutes until the lesion started. He stood up and took his bag over his shoulder and the book in his hand as he went out of the portrait hole and out in the corridor. If he would have forgotten were the classroom was during the summer he would never have found it, it wasn't at all so many students as it was last year.  
He wondered why the teacher hadn't come yet but he almost didn't had time to think the thought as Slughorn came up behind him,  
"Excuse me, mr.. What's your name again?" Draco looked up at the old man; he really looked different than his father had described him, much older and much more worn out. "Malfoy, my name is Draco malfoy. My father told me about you." Slughorn took up his key and opened the door, "Ah, your father is Lucius, am I correct?" Draco nodded and went into the classroom; he wasn't really in the mood for a conversation.  
He looked up at the jars that levitated over their heads; he recognized the bat eyes and unicorn hair. But some things he didn't even wish to know what it was. But it wasn't the jars that caught his eyes, no.  
It was the cauldrons, or more like what was inside them. He could feel a smell from one of them; it smelled wonderful; there was no other way to describe it. It smelled like mint, rain and then a smell he only have smelled once when he was small. It was the smell of comfort, of love. His eyes was fixed at the poison, it was a love potion he knew it. But in the same time he wanted it, he wanted the comfort and love. He shook his head to get rid of the fog that lingered in his mind and looked around. Where were the scar-head? He looked around as Harry entered together with his friend Weasley.  
He still remembered the day he first met Harry, the day Harry chose the blood betrayer before him. In a way he was happy for Harry's choice, he didn't want Harry to become like him, as filthy as his father told him he was. He couldn't hear what Slughorn said about the other potions, he only saw the way Harrys hair laid like a curtain over his eyes when he looked down at his book to take some notes or the way his body was shaped.  
Oh, he hated every inch of it! He wanted to just tear it everything apart! He looked down at the marks his nails had made in his palm before he looked at Slughorn at an attempt to take _Him_ out of his mind. Appearently they were going to do a living dead potion. He opened the book at the page Slughorn said. It was really an advanced recipe, how could Slughorn expect them to even create a fifth of that potion in only one lesion?!  
He looked at the recipe again before he went forward and collected the things he needed. He took started to slice the batwings which made his frustration over _Him_ let a little. He didn't even want to know what He was doing. He looked down at the potion and looked in the book. His potion did not at all look like the book told, maybe he stir every 14th second instead of every 15th. Or maybe the 16th, he couldn't count the second, he always got lost in thoughts and his potion was now black instead of blood red and started to smell badly of smoke and ashes.  
"Look at this – a perfectly made living death potion! I never thought anyone of you could do this!" He heard Slughorn's voice and he turned around. Harry stood there with the potion in his hands. The potion looked beautiful, like red velvet that had melted, as blood. The potion threw shadows in Harry's face and made him look mysterious and- -did he dare to think it?- Hot.  
He shook his head to get rid of the fog that made him think that kind of stuff, the love poison must really be strong. He looked as Harry got the Liquid Luck and put it in his pocket before Slughorn said that the lesion was over and that they could go. Draco dragged a hand trought his hair before he collected his stuff and fast walked out of the classroom, he just wanted to get away from there as soon as possible!  
He looked as his schedule; he had another class first after lunch, which gave him three hours to plan; plan how he could do the thing he got ordered to do,

plan how he could murder.

* * *

_Just a question, if you would smell the lovepotion, what would you guys smell?_  
_I would smell mint, my girlfriend, encalyptus, frechly cut grass and rain. Or something xD_

_This chapter is really short but I will make a longer one for the next, I promise!_


	4. Hidden secrets

_[…]he had another class first after lunch, which gave him three hours to plan, plan how he could do the thing he got ordered to do, plan how he could murder._

The wind seemed to come from every inch of the corridor and blow through skin and bone, making him wish that he had taking his jacket in his hurry to get to the class. He didn't know where he went, he just went where his feet took him. He suddenly looked up and saw where he was; the room of requirement! He looked around, he was completely alone.  
'I need someplace where I can find the thing I need, I need someplace where I can find the thing I need, I need someplace to find the thing I need.' He thought as he went three times past the empty wall. He opened his eyes and saw a door and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry, the room had what he needed. He swallowed and opened the door and went in.

The room was gigantic and it was stuff everywhere. He could see books and candy and even a wand on a chair. He went around there and looked and soon he found it, a cabinet and he knew exactly which one it was, it was the second vanishing cabinet.  
It was beautifully painted black and was carved out by magic, because no muggle could ever make anything that was so beautiful, and so dangerous.  
Could Dumbledore know? That his castle gave him what should kill him? He used his wand to lift the cabinet from the floor where it laid. And he knew it was broken but he also knew what to do to fix it, it shouldn't take too long, some months max.  
It was perfect, the other cabinet was at home, and his father had bought it because of his beauty, believing its twin was dead. But it wasn't.

Draco smiled; he had done something right, his father should finally be proud over him; he should finally be good enough in his fathers' eyes. He was glad that he had asked his father how a vanished cabinet worked so now he knew exactly what spells to use.  
He needed to create a passage first and then connect the two. But his father needed to do the same and they needed to create the passage at the same time to make them connect.  
He still remembered what Dumbledore said at the speech this year; that darkness was trying to get into the castle in every single minute. He was right, it was. And Draco was going to let them in and finally see his father's proud smile and how the dark lord would thank him.  
He smiled slightly before turning around, he needed Crabbe and Goyle's help on this but before that he needed to contact his father. He knew he could use the mirror that he had and his family had the other of and then they could contact each other.  
He covered the cabinet with a blanket that was close by before he turned around and went out from the room of requirement; it now had everything he needed. He turned his steps to the library, the castle was empty, as if it slept when everyone was at their lesions.  
Draco didn't have that many classes; he knew that he wouldn't live long enough to actually get a job in this dark world.

He soon found himself at the library where books covered every inch of the walls, the books were comforting for him, and each one had its own world and own history to tell.  
He sat down at the chairs and brought out a book from one of the shelves and looked quickly at the cover before he opened it. And a scream broke the silence, so high pinched that he jumped really high and dropped the book that landed on the floor with a loud bang that made the screaming stop dead. Draco just stood there all chocked before he opened snapped his fingers right next to his right ear to then do it with his left.  
Yeah, he could still hear something, even if he heard a slight ringing that just wouldn't go away. "Are you finished with scaring the shit out of everyone?" he suddenly heard from behind himself and he didn't have to turn around as he answered,  
"I'm sorry if my lack of sleep hurt you in any way." He said sarcastically and took up the book from the ground and put it back next to the other books,  
"What are yourself doing in the library, Potter?"

He almost spit out the name, it hurt as if the name was burning when he said it and he quickly took the right book, (After he made sure that it wouldn't start screaming as the other one had) and turned around,  
"Shouldn't you have better things to do at this time? Like talk to your friends, the dirty blood and the blood traitor?" he went past Harry to grab another book a bit further away. He could feel how Harry really tried to not get mad over his words, "What are you up to?"  
Harry asked and looked at him with his grass-green eyes as if it would scare him enough to get him to tell, "Reading porno." He answered naturally, as if he was talking about the weather but one could see the smirk on his face. Harry stopped before he could collect himself, "And why are you doing that?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest before he realized that it looked silly and he let them hang at his sides instead. Draco dragged a hand through his hair before he answered,  
"To have something to jack off to tonight." He said as calm as before. Harry only stared at Draco which made him smile a bit, "Nah, I'm not, I have looked through everything here and they don't have MalexMale porno so it's useless." Harry turned to red that he matched his tie before he said something that sounded as 'Ihavetogonow' and rushed out of the library.  
Draco smiled, it would be really sad that Harry would get killed.. No, he couldn't think like that!

Harry was the one who ruined his life and he would have to pay for it! He took his books under his arm and went away with rage in his veins.  
Because he hated Harry with all his heart, right?

Now he wasn't so sure anymore..

* * *

_Hi everybody. I gave up on this story I have to admitt. I have always thought that I was atleast somewhat good with writing but now I know that it isn't true._  
_Ok, I don't feel good at all right now and so but I guessed that you guys would get happy if I post another chapter._  
_But I guess it would mean that anyone likes this story.._

_I will try to find inspiration enought to keep on writing this but we will see.._


	5. Slughorns party

**_Hello everybody! Another chapter, yay! _**  
**_I am so soo sorry for almost giving up on this story despite the lack of favs. and reviews (hint hint, it'll only take a second ;_;)_**  
**_But I am wondering if I should make this story 'M' rated.. (read the story and you'll understand) so please review your opinion so that it won't come as a surprise xD_**

**_I own nothing, blah blah blah. _**

**_Me: Please R&R or.. Or Ill make release the Rawenclawers to color your eyebrows! ;_;_**

**_Rawenclawers: W00t?  
Gryffindorer: Not again..  
Slytheriners: LOL!  
Hufflepuffers: Potato!_**

* * *

Draco looked at the open gifts at the floor. A Nimbus 2013 was what stood out, it was black and absolutely spotless, the design was perfect and it felt like sitting on a cloud, it obeyed your every command even before you thought of it. It was the best broom ever and it hadn't even reached the market yet! Sometimes he loved being spoiled. On the floor next to it laid candy in piles, a new Hogwarts uniform, a new sweater and more junk that would end up in the bottom of his drawer. He also got some books in magic and potions; he would have to read those later. Also he got a book about dragons and other magical animals. He combed his hair and took on a suit and a pair of pants made out of silk, it was Saturday after all and he didn't feel like wearing something else. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had lost weight and he had black circles around his eyes, he was constantly tired and didn't have time to eat anymore. The positive thing was that he now managed to send a bird through the two vanishing cabinets. The negative was that it didn't survive it.. He had to fix it somehow; he had looked in almost every book in the library but hadn't found the answer.

He took some more hairgél in his hair to make it spikier then make his way down to the common room. He didn't had time to sit down before Blaise took his hand and kissed it softly with a smile. Draco didn't know why he agreed to this then he looked at Blaise and remembered. Blaise was tall and was what many called 'handsome' with his short black hair and thin but strong body. He had a red suit to match his red tie and pants. He offered Draco his arm, "Are you ready to go?" he asked with a smile and Draco grabbed his arm, "Lets' go" He said and smiled back. His Dad had told him to become friends with Blaise and when Blasie asked him to Snailhorns christmasparty he couldn't say no and besides, he had nothing to do. They went arm in arm to the party, not like they could miss it anyways, they music were loud enough to damage ears floors away. They got past the security guard then into the dancefloor. It was many people there but it never seemed crowded. He took a glass of god knows what when a waiter (The dumb Gryffindor kid) passed him and he drank half of it in one breath. "Im just going to fetch something to eat, wait here." Blaise said and kissed his hand with a smile that made Draco blush slightly but he stood at the spot Blaise said. He looked around; he saw that Hermione-girl and her date for the evening, the tall guy. He just wished that she and Ron would just snug eachother up already. I mean, how did they not see it? Not like he cared, no no.

Suddenly something hit him in the side, making him spilling his drink over his brand new outfit. "Hey!" Draco said angrily and turned to see what hit him. And he saw him.. Harry. He looked good in his suit and his hair that be obviously tried to tame but failed. He looked hot! … Don't say to him that I said that.. Anyways, Harry turned to look at him and then smiled, "Hi Draco! Oh, did I do that? Sorry. Let me clean that up!" He took his napkin and took away some of the blue liquid on Dracos shirt. Then he looked up into his eyes and the awkward atmosphere was there. "…" "…." "… Soo.. " Harry started, "Who are you here with?" Draco looked around; he didn't want anyone to actually think that he was talking to a Gryffindorer. "I'm here with Blaise." When he notice Harry's gaze that clearly said that Harry had no idea who/what Blaise was he added, "A slytherin boy in my class." Making Harry 'oooh'.

"Who are you here with, Potter?" He spit the name out as if it burned his tongue. Harry just smiled at him, "With Luna" he pointed to a weird-looking… thing.. that stood in the middle of the dance floor with some crazy goggles on and waving his arms as if she expected to fly away. The sight made Draco giggle (Don't say that I said that either, please!) and that made Harry smile. Out of nowhere came Blaiser with a plate with two of everything the room had to offer. "Hi, Draco!… Draco? What is Harry doing here?" He looked at Harry. If looks could kill then Harry would drop dead immediately. Harry just looked at Draco, "I should go and look for Hermione." He said and went away.

Blaiser gave him the plate and Draco took a purple fruit that he discovered tasted sweet as honey and smiled to Blaiser, "Thanks for saving me" He said to answer Blaisers questioning gaze. Blaiser started to smile and took his hand while putting away the plate, "Can I have this dance?" Draco swore that Blaiser planned it because the second he said that, the song changed to a slower one. Draco nodded and let himself be taken to the dance floor where Blaiser put a hand on his waist and the other one he took Dracos hand and Draco put his other on Blaisers shoulder. And they started to dance. They danced around as if they danced on clouds, they span around and danced. It was perfect and he put his head on Blaisers chest and let the music take them away.

But even though all that he still found himself wishing that the person he danced with was someone else.

A scar-headed, dumb Gryffindorer. Or something

* * *

_**936 views and 9 followes, I love you guys 33**_


	6. Broken mirror

**_Hi Guys! Heh, I send an PM to all of you asking if I could change the rating and I could. Yay! So Im not even going to pretend that this chapter isn't porno xD I like this chapter, it's my second attempt to write hardcore yaoi so Im pretty happy with it. Well, I have a pretty strong view on where this story is going now, I don't really know where it will end but I know now where it's heading so, It'll be fun. _**

**_Well, Im going to put some disclaimers here and some warnings so;_**

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID THEN THE WHOLE THING WOULD BE PORNO. _**

**_THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES BOY-ON-BOY ACTION AND WILL KEEP THAT WAY SO THE RATING IS NOW 'M'. _**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I LIKE REVIEWS. _**

**_AND UNICORNS. _**

**_BUT MOSTLY REVIEWS._**

* * *

Draco didn't know when the classy party turned into a disco with lights everywhere and music that went right through your body, almost controlling your heartbeat until you felt that your heart wasn't able to beat without it, but he guessed about some hours ago. Bodies were pressing everywhere and he swore that at least three people had touched his butt, probably because some guy brought alcohol to the party as fast as Slughorn had decided that he would go to bed. By his side stood Blaiser, his shirt was long ago taken away and only his tie covering his chest. He was very well-trained and it showed, he was hot with a small layer of sweat on his body. He was very hot. Suddenly another song played out of the rooms walls and Blaiser turned to him, "Do you want to dance?" he asked and reached his hand out for Draco that took it and went up to the floor together with him. It was people everywere and suddenly he felt a hand undoing his shirt, he looked up at Blaiser as he took it off his shoulder and tossed it in the corner and started to nibble at his neck, making Draco moan lightly as he blushed, no one seemed to notice what they were doing as Blaiser took a hold of his arm and kissed his lips passionate. Blaisers lips were warm and the kiss was.. Good. That was basically it. But he felt something also, love and lust behind that small gesture. And he wanted more. He put his arm behind Blaisers neck and pushes him closer, their body closer and wanting more.

He didn't know who of them started it but soon they stood and made out, both fighting for dominans and Draco found himself loosing. But he didn't care. He didn't complain when Blaiser dragged him away from the party, not caring about the suits that they would surely never see again. He didn't know where he was dragged until he found himself outside the Room of requirement, Blaiser closed his eyes and passed three times, making the door reveal itself so that they both could go in.

The room was beautiful, a red silk bed was in the middle of the room, and red blanket covered it. On the floor it was red petals. A mirror stood some meters away, a red blanket covered its glass for them both but they didn't care as Blaiser took his lips in a kiss and lead Draco to the bed, softly laying him down on it. They started to make out and Draco could feel his hands on Blaisers back, drawing him nearer.

Blaiser started to lick and kiss all his exposed skin, biting it, making Draco moan with pleasure. Both of their shirts and pants were soon gone, leaving them both with only underpants. Blaiser cupped his erection through the clothing, making Draco moan and push his hips forward, wanting more of the sweet pleasure. Blaiser laughed a little, before starting to bite and lick his neck, successfully creating a lovebite before pressing their bodies together. Draco turned his head to give Blaiser better access to him, all of him. He could feel the back of his mind screaming at him to do something to stop this, that he didn't want this. But he didn't care anymore; he wanted more of this pleasure. Sure, he had masturbated before but nothing could beat the sensation of this pure pleasure.

Blaisers hand traveled lower and lower over his body then suddenly felt him grab his erection. And he moaned, more of surprise than pleasure. Blaiser started to move his hand up and down, looking Draco in the eye all the time, giving him a lustful stare that clearly said that he would rape him on the spot and that he would like it. He closed his eyes with pleasure but opened them again when Blaiser took away his underpants and the cold air hit his arousal. He looked at Blaiser who once again grabbed his member and pumped it, making Draco close his eyes with pleasure. Then he felt something wet against himself, making him moan high and he really hoped that the room was soundproof. He moaned again as Blaiser started to suck him. He gripped Blaisers hair and pressed him down, almost screaming in pleasure as Blaiser deep throated him. He bit his lip to kill the sound but it still sounded loudly against the walls. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge as his moanings grew louder and faster. "Blaiser, Im going to-! Ah! Nghnnn!"

Then suddenly the heat disappeared from his member, making him groan with discomfort. "Please.." He said, looking up at Blaiser, "Please, I want it! I need it!" He half-screamed. Not 'I want you' or 'I need you' because he knew that he didn't want nor needed Blaiser. But right now he didn't care.

Blaiser looked down at him with a smirk and then took a bottle of lube and covered a finger in it before pushing it inside Draco's body. The first thing Draco thought was that it was cold, the second was that it was not comfortable. It felt very weird, he spread his legs to make it easier for Blaiser to access him. Another finger was added and Draco gripped the sheets, the pleasure started to build up in his body. Another finger was added, making Draco moan. The fingers started to thrust in and out, making Draco moan and grabs the sheets tighter.

"Please, give me more! Nghnn!" Draco begged Blaiser and looked up at him, making Blaiser throw his underpants in a forgotten corner of the room and rubbing lube all over his member and looked at Draco, "Are you sure?" he asked worringly and kissed Draco's forehead. "Please..!" Draco begged and pushed his hips towards Blaisers cock and the second later Blaiser pushed into his virgin body. Pain was all he could feel, even with the lube and precome it still hurted. But the feeling was soon replaced by pleasure. If a blowjob was amazing then this was heaven, the pleasure it was so-!

"Nghnn! AH, Blaiser! Ha! Feels good!" He pushed his hips towars Blaisers thrusting member. Body on body, skin on skin, lips on lips. "AH! BLAISER, Im going to-! Nghnn!"He grabbed the sheets and looked to the side to the mirror, close to the edge, one little bit of it was uncovered and he saw a flash of… black? "Oh God, AHH!" Then he came. A flash of white came over his eyes and out of his member that Blaiser was pumping. A couple more thrusting and then Blaiser came inside of him; he felt the warm semen fill him.

He felt Blaiser pull out of him and put the blanket over both of their bodies. He looked over at the mirror, did he really see black? He looked closely, yeah it was black. But it wasn't the black of Blaisers skin, no. It was jet-black. He stands up, feels the semen and pain in his ass as he moved to the mirror and took of the red velvet covering it.

At first he looked in a completely normal, large mirror but then the picture started changing. His reflection was suddenly dressed in a white suit, and his dad smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him down the altar. He looked so proud, his father, when he went with him all the way down to the priest waiting there. He wanted so badly to know who was there and then the mirror showed him.

It wasn't Blaiser at the altar, It wasn't even Blaisers reflection that came up in the mirror when Blaiser came up next to him and kissed his cheek tenderly. No, It was someone else.

It was Harry.


	7. Black and white

Holy mother of Harry! Im really getting far on this fanfic. The chapters are not really long but Im happy with it anyways.  
Sorry again for the lack of updates, truth to be told I have had this up at Word and knowing exactly what to write but I was too lazy to do it xD  
Dont kill me! I hope that you will like this chapter and such

Please read and review.  
Reviews make me work faster  
and I like them.

Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter in any way ;_; exept this fanfic

* * *

Draco stared into the mirror, was this some kind of sick joke?  
He looked up at the mirror, 'Mirror of Erised'. Blaise laid a hand around Draco's waist. "The mirror of Erised, it shows us our hearts deepest desire."  
Suddenly Draco let out a scream, he broke free from Blaises arms and ran towards the mirror and kicked it, screaming and hitting it. He didn't stop until he heard a cracking noise and looked up.  
A big crack was decorating its side, making him see 4 Draco's staring back at himself. 'That was almost too eas-' he didn't even had time to finish thinking that though before suddenly he felt a shock go right through his body, right pass his heart. He could see a light blue flame around himself before his body was thrown like a ragdoll across the room, making him hit the wall and throwing all air out of his lungs, making him fall down on the floor, gasping for air.  
He looked up to the now whole mirror. Blaise ran to his side, "Are you OK?!" he almost screamed and ran to Draco's side and helped him up to his feets. Draco suddenly started to cry, he hated Harry so much and didn't know what to do and all those feelings turned into tears.  
Blaise held him close and patted him on the back and Draco felt comfort in his arms. It took a while for him to collect himself enough to stop crying and get out of Blaises arms. "Sorry." He mumbled, didn't even look Blaise in the eye.  
Blaise kissed Dracos lips tenderly and took his arm and smiled. "Let's go and eat breakfast." He took Draco by his hand and lead him out of the room and to the corridor, it was cold but he was glad that he found a jacket inside the room to wear.  
They went down the corridor and down the stairs until they came to the great hall and sat down by the tables. But Draco didn't see, he just sat there and thought about the mirror.  
It must be joking, it was impossible! He took a bite of the chicken that Blaise offered him before looking over to the Gryffindor table and there he was, the fucking Gryffindorer. His jet black hair laid over one of his eyes. His body was slim and he was currently eating a sandwich, like most days.  
Not that he stalked Harry or anything, no. He looked down to his plate and saw that chicken piece on his place. He knew in the back of his mind that he should eat, it was days since he had last eaten anything. But he didn't feel like it, he had to get back to that mirror!  
Blaise looked at him, "Do you also have potionclass later at mid-day?" he asked with a smile, making Dracos heart skip a beat. Shit, he had class. And even worse: Class with Harry.  
He gave out an annoyed sound before dropping his head on the table, missing his plate with an inch. He sighed before standing up, excusing himself and then went back all the way to his room and dropped down on the bed.  
He forced himself to move and take off his cloths and go into the shower. He felt his muscles relax as the warm water hit his body. When Draco went out, the cold air hit him in the chest as a large hammer and made him quickly grab the towel to dry himself. He looked up at the big mirror in the side of the room and another Draco looked back at him but he couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes.  
He felt so tired, as if he hadn't slept in ages. He put on a pair of boxers before he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes just for a second.

He woke up with a scream as he pulled himself out of the darkness, his cheeks wet from tears. He looked at his watch, the lesion would begin in five minutes and he didn't even have any clothes on. Ooops  
He quickly put a pair of pants and a T-shirt with his tie before he grabbed his bag and half-ran out of the common room and out in the castle. It was warm as the morning turned into day. Draco felt that every step was heavy and he felt pretty light headed..  
He shook his head to get it away and the stonewalls stared at him as he opened the door to the classroom, making all of his classmates turn their eyes towards him. Draco went towards Crabe and Goyle as he heard a voice, Harrys voice to be exact.  
"Your shirt is inside out." He looked down, oh shit, it was. He sighed as he put his bag on an empty table and took off his tie and then his shirt. _  
_EVERY eye in the classroom looked at him, undressing him with his eyes and he looked at Blaise with an 'innocent' stare. He turned his shirt so that it was right way this time before putting it back on.  
He swore that he heard a few girls make a sad noise. He also ignored the sound of a camera click as he sat down and looked at slughorn who stuttering again explained what one could do with a living dead potion. Draco felt as if the world was moving around, jumping up and down and making backflips.  
He raised a hand in the air, "Slughorn, I don't feel really well, I will go to my room." He stood up and took his bag from the table. He could see black spots appear in front of his eyes as he walked some steps towards the door.  
The black dots grew bigger and bigger and he dropped the bag that seemed to weight a ton. Then the floor seemed to get closer and closer. When he hit it, the world turned black and a ringing tone was drowning his classmates scream of panic.

He could only see one thing through the darkness, a pair of worried green eyes and black hair screaming his name.  
And then the world went into darkness.

* * *

Gwahaha, Im so evil towards Draco :D

Review and I might let him live  
abit longer

GWAHAHAHAHA swag


	8. White walls and bloody sheets

Light was everywhere, everything he saw. The light was so pure. He couldn't feel anything, just see the light and he wanted to close his eyes but he found himself unable to. Why?  
Slowly, slowly he started to feel. First his heart beating, then his lungs, then his body and last every little toe and every finger. He felt it but he was unable to move them. Then the beautiful silence turned into a soft ringing that grew louder and louder until he felt that his ears would explode and then it turned softer before then he could here again. He could hear a heartbeat, every second beating endlessly. Then he could hear his own deep breath in and out.  
He could hear some snoring, but that wasn't his own, then who? With great force he opened his eyes but quickly closed them again as the light burned into his eyes and he let out a moan in pain. He laid there and let his eyes get used to the small lightning that shine through his closed eyelids.  
He opened his eyes again, slowly this time and looked around. He was at the hospitalwing, that was for sure. His whole body hurt, as if a knife was piecing his lungs with every breath. Next to him he saw a figure in a bed and smiled slightly at Blaise that was visiting him.  
But as his eyes got used to the light he saw that it wasn't Blaise in the chair. It was Harry.  
How dared he just lay there asleep, that freak! Draco opened his mouth to scream at Harry to 'get the fuck out' but Madam Pomfrey hushed him, "He have been here the whole night, let him sleep."

Draco just looked at Harry, had he been here the whole night? Draco looked chocked.  
Then Madam Pomfrey started to yell at him. "The reason to why you fainted was because you had almost none of the nutrition that your body need, have you any problem to eat?" Blah, blah, blah.. Draco forced himself to look natural, "I just don't have time to eat." He knows that it isn't the whole truth but he doesn't care.  
Right now he have to get. Out. Of. Here. And continue to work on the cabinet! He takes away the blanket to stay up but then feels a hand that gently put the blanket back on him and pushed him into the bed again. "You need to stay here until you feel better."  
Harrys soft voice said, he looked as a zombie with black rings under his eyes and a tired smile on his lips. "Get your hands off me." Draco mumbled but staid under the blanket. "Don't you have lesion or something?" Harry took up his books, "I talked to them and I'll work here with you instead."  
He takes out his potion book. "Ok, what do you need to make a love-potion?" He asked him, Draco just looked at Harry before answering; "Insanity. Why are you here?"  
Harry laughed slightly, "Because you are here. How many bat eyes do you need for a living dead potion?" "Three. Why would you care if I am here or not?" This made Harry chuckle slightly, "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

Draco just looked at him, "W-why not?" He tried his very best not to shudder but failed miserably. Harry looked down at his books, "Because I like you.. Very much.. I don't know what I would have done if you were really hurt.." Came the answer after a while, making Draco drop his jaw.  
"Get out…!" He whispered, turned his head towards the wall, away from Harry.  
"What?" Harry looked stunned as if struck by a Stupefy curse. "Get out!" Dracos under lip was shaking and he tried his best to make it stop.  
When Harry didn't move Draco turned to Harry and screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!" The tears were threatening to fall at any second and he tried to tell himself that it was tears of anger.  
The sudden scream made Harry almost fall off his chair in a hurry to get out of there.  
And if he wasn't mistaken,  
Draco saw tears in the green eyes before the door was closed with a bang, almost breaking it.

Then Draco pulled up his legs ad wrapped his arms around then before breaking down and cried his heart out.  
If he had one..

* * *

_Hehe, hi guys. I made you wait forever and now it's only a short chapter, sorry! _  
_I think I know where this story is going now so; yay! _  
_I think it's only like 3 or maximum 4 chapters left before this story ends and I have no idea if it ends happily even ;3_

_But Please read and review, that helps me really much. Oh, And I have like 2,500 views and I really love you guys! _

_Ill try to write more to you guys, I promise._


	9. Mirror of truth

Draco looked around the room; it was white, so bright that it burned your eyes if you looked too long. The hospital clothes was the same matching color, wide and long so that they easy could take blood from if they would need.  
He looked down at the plate of food in his knee, on the blanket that covered his body on the bed that he had spent about a week in. The plate looked rather artistic with a sandwich, pumpkinpie and vegetables, green and red and white and yellow. But Draco didn't feel like eating, he just found himself thinking again..  
He looked down at the white plate, as white as his masters skin.. Why was The dark lord even his master? Why did he follow his father's footsteps? Yeah, he knew why, he would do anything to please his father.  
He looked down at the plate and saw some peas. He picked them up and looked at them, weighted it in his hand before putting it back, he wasn't hungry anymore, he couldn't stop thinking about what Harry told him..  
A part of him wanted to forget it ever happened, his heart arched every time he closed his eyes and saw Harry in front of himself. Draco took a piece of carrot and forced himself to chew it, even if just the texture of it made him want to throw up. He didn't feel like eating, how could they even force him?! He had so much to do.  
But he knew that they couldn't let him go until he was 'better' so he took the plate and went to the window where he tipped it and let the food fall down to the ground. He then softly went back to his bed and laid down again. He took up some pargament and a quill and started to write a letter to his family, they would not be happy that he didn't do his job for another week.  
He hoped that he would get out to Friday though. He had to atleast.

Days and days passed, and he actually ate, learned to just chew and swallow and as soon as he had started to eat he got out of the place he had started to call a prison. He closed the massive oak doors after himself as he got out of the hospitalwing, happy to be out of the oversize white clothings and back into his robes.  
And he missed to sleep in his own room and bed, the way one only can do when you haven't in a long time. The first thing he did was to go to the big wall and walk pass it three times, asking the door to let him in. After the third time he opened his eyes and then the door that appeared and went inside. It looked dustier, but maybe it was just his mind.  
He went to the cabinet, he knew the way by heart now. First left, then right, then foreward and then left again. Then, there it was. Shaky he opened the door to it and inside laid a bird. Softly, as if it was sleeping.  
Draco didn't had to touch it to know that it was dead. He felt a knot in his heart, it was his doing. He looked inside and then on the bird, the tiny blue bird that never would sing or fly again, but couldn't decide if it starved or died while teleporting. As Draco took the bird in his hand he couldn't help but feel as if it was almost like himself, as he too was free as a dead bird.  
He took it and placed it on a book some meters away, he would bury it later. He took an apple and placed it on the silver surface that was the inside of the cabinet and closet it before saying the spell that would allow the transport. Now all he could do was to wait before it got sent back by his family. He found himself being bored again and looked around.  
He blushed when his eye catched the bed and the memories came to his mind, the moanings and the pleasure and-… He blushed and turned his head away. And then he saw it. The mirror. His stomach turned and knotted itself, but his eyes were fixed on the mirror, as if it was calling for him. But Draco had to know, had to see for himself again.  
Why did the mirror show him that when it wasn't what he wanted? He found himself standing in front of the mirror and suddenly the mirror went blurry to later become clear, but now with another image.

_It was after the wedding and they were in some sort of small house. He saw himself standing and doing the dishes, his hair barely long enough for the hairstrap that held it back. _  
_"Dad, when is Daddy coming home?" a child asked while pulling his shirt to get attention. He looked down at the boy, blonde hair that matched his own but with other eyes, green ones. Then the door opened and the child screamed, "DADDY!" and ran to greet his father. Harry smiled at the child and picked him up, "Hi, Johnathan! Was it fun today?" _  
_The child laughted and nodded, "Yeah! And Dad taught me how to fly a broom! He say that I am almost better than you!" That comment made Harry smile as he walked with the child in his arms into the kitchen _  
_"We will have to have a competition after dinner then, and Ill win!" He sing-sung the last part before he went to Draco and shared a long kiss with him, bodies pressed close and Jonathan making a 'euuuuuuwww' noise and put his hand over his eyes. _  
_Then the both males started to kiss their sons child before putting him on the floor again, "Go tell your brother that the food will be ready, 'kay?" The child nodded, proud over the face that he got to handle such a big task and ran upstears to share the news about dinner to his brother._

Draco didn't know how many minutes passes but he couldn't look away, his eyes were like glued to the mirror. He had a family of his own, own children!.. And Harry.  
But after the anger had passed, he was rather calm, he could see his reflections love to Harry, as if there were one, the kind of love that the books decribed and songs sang about, the kind of love where two becomes one.  
He blinked hard as his eyes started to itch, he was almost forgetting to blink. He looked down at his watch and could feel his heart stop, SHIT! It was noon, His lesion started for fifteen minutes ago!

He almost jumped up to his feets, still shocked over the fact that he spent over 6 hours looking at the mirror.  
And enjoyed it.

* * *

Yaaaaaaaay, Im not dead! Yet.. Heh, I might be after this lazy update though. I like where this story is going but Im sadly too lazy to write *hides behind Draco* It is like 1:20 am here and Word is not my friend, so the spelling might be very weird. Oh, and Im thinking abut adding a chapter in Harrys POV, it will be awesome~

Read and review, and Ill update faster~~ :33 Luv ya all


End file.
